


Дурной пример

by tigrjonok



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Romance, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Таймлайн пятого сезона.
Relationships: G'Kar/Londo Mollari
Kudos: 16





	Дурной пример

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн пятого сезона.

Толпу нарнов, с момента публикации «Книги Г’Кара» постоянно таскавшуюся за своим новым святым, Лондо Моллари находил весьма утомительной. Однако постепенно он понял, что то были, как говорят земляне, только цветочки.

Вряд ли представители других рас, за редким исключением, хотя бы видели эту книгу, но слава, как известно, лучшее из косметических средств и сильнейший магнит. Так что с течением времени, стоило Г’Кару появиться в каком-нибудь мало-мальски увеселительном заведении или даже в «Зокало», как к нему тут же начинали стягиваться все присутствующие. 

Вот и тем вечером они, изрядно поругавшись на заседании совета, отправились в «Темную звезду» выкуривать трубку мира — или, в их случае, выпить пару стаканчиков мира. Затея эта была новой. Так-то Лондо после подобных «бурных дискуссий» гордо удалялся в свою каюту, тем самым давая понять, что находит некоторые выражения несдержанного нарна абсолютно неприемлемыми (Вир называл это «ушел дуться», не в глаза, конечно, и пребывал в наивной уверенности, что Лондо об этом ничего не знает). Была, конечно, вероятность, что Г’Кар столь тонкие намеки просто не способен понять. А в последнюю неделю крик на заседаниях стоял буквально каждый день, так что теперь Лондо терялся в догадках: то ли Г’Кар все-таки понял, то ли просто устал и действительно хотел незатейливо сбросить напряжение.

Стоило сесть за столик и сделать заказ, как к ним тут же подошли три землянки в весьма откровенных нарядах и принялись комплиментами и многообещающими улыбками очаровывать местную знаменитость. Лондо подумал, что если Г’Кар хотел здесь расслабиться, то план с треском провалился: обычно поклонники только еще больше его нервировали. Однако шли минуты, Г’Кар охотно поддерживал беседу, становившуюся все более игривой, и Лондо решил, что, видимо, для поклонниц тот делает исключение. Особенно для поклонниц-землянок, ведь увлечением Г’Кара земными женщинами когда-то было притчей во языцех даже на станции, не говоря уже о Нарне.

Лондо поморщился и украдкой потер виски: вид нацелившихся на добычу гарпий усиливал головную боль. Это просто трудный день во всем виноват.

— Добрый вечер, посол. Посол, — раздался прямо над ухом чересчур громкий голос, и Лондо раздраженно фыркнул.

— Мистер Гарибальди, — воскликнул Г’Кар. — Неужели «Темная звезда» угрожает безопасности Альянса? 

— Безопасности станции, пожалуй, угрожает, как и всегда, но теперь это проблема Зака. — Помолчав несколько секунд, Гарибальди добавил: — Что ж, видимо, приглашения присоединиться я не дождусь.

Лондо всегда поражала способность Гарибальди с детской непосредственность делать такие неудобные замечания. Он решил предоставить право высказать протест Г’Кару, но тот только ухмыльнулся.

— Я так и думал, — кивнул Гарибальди. Внимательно осмотрел присутствующих дам, задержав взгляд на вырезе красного платья одной из них, и сказал: — Кстати, Г’Кар, я когда-нибудь говорил вам, что алый — безусловно ваш цвет?

Лондо поперхнулся. Г’Кар же прищурился, а потом расхохотался, будто Гарибальди произнес удачную, но не слишком приличную шутку.

— Не знаю, что имел в виду мистер Гарибальди, но кое в чем он прав, — произнес Лондо как можно беззаботнее. — Я, пожалуй, тоже удалюсь и оставлю тебя наедине с поклонницами твоего… гм, литературного таланта. Хотя все же осмелюсь посоветовать вам переместиться в более уединенное место, а, — он подмигнул дамам, и те заулыбались характерными притворно-смущенными улыбками.

К турболифту Лондо летел на сверхскорости. Однако Нарн по части космических технологий давно уже почти не уступал Центавру.

— Эй, Моллари! Моллари! — Г’Кар ловко ввинтился в турболифт следом за ним. — Опять отправишься в свою каюту «дуться»? Зря. — Он подмигнул: — Если дело в дамах, то я бы поделился. Не думаю, что они стали бы возражать.

— Если не умеешь говорить непристойности изящно, то не стоит и пытаться, — отпарировал вспыхнувший Лондо.

— Не знай я тебя так хорошо, решил бы, что ты ревнуешь, — нараспев, словно в пространство, протянул Г’Кар.

— Ревную! — взорвался Лондо. Толкнул того к стене кабины и впился в его губы грубым поцелуем.

Как только Лондо чуть отстранился, Г’Кар прохрипел:

— Отлично, — сделал несколько глубоких входов, выравнивая сбившееся дыхание, и распорядился: — Компьютер, остановить турболифт. — А потом рванул мундир Лондо.

— Ты грубое неотесанное существо, — рявкнул Лондо, путаясь в застежках чужой одежды. В конце концов, ему это надоело. От резкого движения ткань затрещала, но не порвалась.

— Дурной пример заразителен, — ухмыльнулся Г’Кар. Его руки уже расстегнули рубашку, пробрались дальше и теперь лихорадочно, но весьма обдуманно и результативно ласкали бока.

Лондо наплевал на куртку и схватился за пряжку чужого ремня: с этой деталью он уже научился обращаться довольно ловко. К обнажившимся ягодицам сразу три щупальца рванулись будто сами собой, погладили кожу и тут же скользнули дальше и глубже. Г’Кар выгнулся, то ли пытаясь раскрыться сильнее, то ли поставляя под ласку живот. Лондо задрал его куртку и рубашку чуть выше, провел рукой по чувствительной складке сумки, а потом приоткрыл ее пальцами и запустил туда пару щупалец. Г’Кар застонал так, что задрожали стены, но, к счастью, в этой ситуации заткнуть ему рот было очень просто.

 __  
После Лондо, едва отдышавшись, заметил:

— Ты сам напросился.

— Разве я жалуюсь? — Г’Кар самодовольно усмехнулся. — Согласись, это приятнее, чем в одиночестве дуться в своей каюте.

— Ах ты!.. — Лондо даже поперхнулся то ли от негодования, то ли от удивления. — Бессовестный интриган!

— Я же говорил: дурной пример заразителен.  
 __


End file.
